


How To Make Your favourite Grumpy Cat Smile

by LadyMorgaine76



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Thayserix, Banter, Comfort, Gen, Just friends for now, Keith is really down, Lance is a damn good friend!, Lance is not having it..., S3, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: My very first story for this fandom. I wanted to write something BIG, but I just don't have the spoons...Keith feels like a wreck after his poor judgment that led the team into Lotor's trap. Thankfully is blossoming friendship with Lance means he's entitled to some TLC from his favourite Sharpshooter...





	How To Make Your favourite Grumpy Cat Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short, but I hope you like it. I know I do!

It didn’t matter how many months had passed… those unfamiliar stars still brought no comfort to him when he gazed outside the Castel’s observatory. 

  Which was weird for someone like him, who’d never managed to just… feel at home anywhere back on Earth. He thought that maybe here, in the confines of another galaxy, maybe, just… maybe, he could find himself somewhere he felt some sense of belonging.

  But that never really happened.

  And now? After messing up on Thayserix  _ that bad _ ? They might not even want him in the team anyway!

  Not that they had much choice…

  With Shiro gone… He’d know what to do. Him? He was just playing leader and asking the rest of the team to follow.

  He’d never felt at home on Earth…

  So, why did he crave for those easier times, when all he had to worry about was homework, flying sims, Shiro’s compulsion to act like a second father and a very,  _ very _ annoying Big Brother and Adam divided between actually being the authoritative figure out their household and pretending to not be borderline laughing at his rebellious phases and the following lectures masterly delivered by a frustrated Shiro!

  He’d failed Adam too… He’d left on the blue lion without even being able to tell him Shiro was alive. If Adam was here, he would know what to say, of that Keith was sure. 

  He was so confused… so… lost.

  He felt the tension taking hold of his entire body, straining him, making it hard to breathe even.

_ “Shit, shit, shit… Not now. Get a hold on yourself!” _

  Small, controlled breaths…

  1, 2, 3, 4…

  1, 2, 3, 4…

  Keith concentrated on a very distant memory of his father's voice. On his knees, watching into his eyes, helping him de-escalating another anxiety attack.

  He closed his eyes, listening to his heart pounding on his ears, listening… waiting… it was steady now. He was regaining control…

_ “Crisis averted… for now.” _

  Just another reason why he never wanted to become the new Black Paladin!

  He sat down, feeling so tired he thought he could just collapse at any minute, now…

  There were footsteps echoing from the door, approaching him. Footsteps he knew.

  For some  _ stupid reason  _ he just… knew…

  He was really not in the mood for one of Lance's lectures. Not that  _ he  _ cared!

  He turned at Lance, throwing him a glare.

  “Wow, such a warm welcome. I'm sooo moved, Mullet.” Lance snorted, closing the distance and sitting by Keith's side, elbowing him slightly. “Listen, Keith, can we talk?”

  “Are you here to give me a hard time too?” Keith side eyed him, to weary to even complain about the, now usual, ‘Mullet’ nickname. 

  Lance rested his hands on his knees, peering at Keith, trying to read the other Paladin’s humour. “Amazingly, no!” He finally said, half jokingly, half conciliatory. “Listen… I know Shiro is pretty much an older brother to you and that losing him a second time must hurt like hell, but you have to pick yourself up Keith. Not despite his absence, but because it's what he'd want you to do.”

  Keith raised his head slightly, looking into Lance's ocean blue eyes. He was waiting for some grand tirade, a flourished speech of sorts, not such a simple truth.

  “What?” Lance raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

  “Are you going to start making sense all the time now?” 

  The smirk turned into an open smile. 

  “I just might!”

  Keith actually let out a chuckle. “You are so weird, sometimes…” He bumped Lance. “I kinda knew you could actually act your age… from time to time…”

  “Shhh… don't tell anyone.” Lance made a face, one finger over his lips. “I have a hard earned reputation to keep.”

  “Aaaand there he is…”

  “This team would fall apart without my refined humour and you know it!”

  “Lance… “

  “It's true!”

  It was! But Keith pondered that Lance didn't need another boost to his ego, so instead, like the mature leader he was, he stuck his tongue out at the Blue Paladin.

  “What are you?” Lance snorted. “12?”

  Keith's purple eyes had an amused sparkle as he retorted. “On a scale of 1 to 10? Yeah!”

  Lance's jaw dropped, exactly like Keith had hoped it would. “No, no, no, no… you didn't… that's not…” He stammered. “That's  _ my line _ !” 

  Keith stood up, bolting for the door.

  He felt much better now!

  “I'll get you, Mullet!” His voice had risen an octave, but there was no edge to it. “Stealing my strenuously perfected one-liners…” 

  Keith was openly laughing now, a rare event these last years, as he dodged Lance's reaching hand, trying to grab his jacket. “Oooh, ‘strenuously’...  fancy words, Sharpshooter!”

  “Oh, you're so dead!” Lance ran across the corridors, chasing Keith.

  Not that he was worried about actually catching the elusive Keith Kogane. The boy  _ was  _ fast, he had to admit that much.

  Nope, this was about having a small moment of relief of all the burdens on their shoulders.

  A moment where they could laugh, forget, just get back to being the teenagers they were supposed to be.

 Tomorrow they would get back to the ongoing warfare that had forced them to grow into soldiers, warriors… Paladins…

  But tonight?

  Hell, he and Keith could just run around the Castle’s corridors and pretend that it would all be… Ok.

 


End file.
